Chronicles of Etnarnia (Continued)
'Chronicles of Etnarnia (Continued) '''is the fourth and final episode in Etna Mode, a bonus feature found in the remakes Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS. Story Back in the castle, Etna is angry that Vyers stole her scene. She thinks back on what happened... : ''Vyers had shown up unexpectedly, stopping Maderas from destroying her memories. He had suggested a duel between Maderas and Etna to solve matters. The duel would be held in 3 days, at Grand North. If Etna should win, Maderas must return her memories. If Maderas should win, he would become the next overlord. Both parties were reluctant to agree at first, but Vyers brought some good arguments to convince them. The 3 days would allow Etna to recuperate from her previous battles. And because Etna killed Laharl, the rightful heir to the throne, Maderas would technically be recognized as the new overlord by defeating Etna. To sweeten the deal, but mostly to make sure Maderas kept to the agreement, he offered up 'The Demon Tome'. This Tome is the undeniable proof that it's owner is the overlord. So with this, no one would question Maderas' claim. Maderas was momentarily tempted to kill them all and take the Tome. But Vyers threatened to throw it into the lava if he would attack. Back in the present, Etna and Flonne wonder why Vyers didn't just claim the Overlord title for himself. Etna is convinced he has a double agenda, but she will play along for now. Flonne believes he was helping them out of of love. Vyers would need to wait his turn, though. First, Etna will do something about her Maderas problem. However, she has no intention of waiting three days. She will ambush him sooner. On their way to find Maderas, they happen upon some Dark Durians, Maderas's prinny squad. These prinnies are mouthing off about defeating Etna. But when she confronts them, they seek the help from a professional assassin, Antoire. After the battle, Antoire seems quite impressed with Etna and asks to join her. Etna is sceptical, but Antoire throws in a free wish to be carried out by the prinny squad. Etna finally agrees and whispers her wish to one of the Durians. As they continue, Flonne asks Etna if it's true what Vyers said, that she killed the Prince. Etna casually confirms and Flonne asks her why she did it. Etna tells her Laharl was a brat, and that she's glad he's gone. Her answer makes Flonne sad and Etna remarks there's no point in feeling bad for someone who's already dead. Flonne clarifies she feels sad for Etna, knowing she feels bad about killing the Prince. Etna denies it and says she doesn't want to talk about him anymore. Vyers watches them and remarks that Flonne seems like the perfect candidate to bridge the gap between Celestia and the Netherworld... In Celestia, Vulcanus reports Flonne's failure to kill the overlord and asks the Seraph to let him carry out this mission. Seraph Lamington's answer reveals he knows what Vulcanus has been up to and that he has faith in Flonne to fulfill her duties. Entering Grand North, Etna is overcome by another flashback. : A young Etna asks some nobles why they killed the dog. The nobles reply it was his punishment for trying to get into the food storage, and then they leave. King Krichevskoy finds her and asks her what's wrong. And so she relays what happened. He tells her she doesn't have to pretend to be strong. He digs a grave for the dog and Etna calls him strange. She says he's not like other demons. Inviting a commoner like her to live in the castle is unheard of. In response, the Overlord asks her if this discrimination is really neccessary. He promisses to make the Netherworld a better place for everyone to live in. And Etna promisses to help him. Afterwards, Etna wonders if this was a memory, and if so, how is that possible if Maderas still has her memories. She feels like she's forgetting something important. When they finally find Maderas, he is plotting to ambush Vyers and to steal the Tome from him. But Etna has her own scheme, which will prevent that from happening. Maderas is suprised when he sees Etna and threatens to destroy her memories. Etna tells him to go ahead. When Maderas gets ready to just to that, he finds them gone. Suddenly, the Dark Durians report in to Etna that they have succesfully recovered her memories. Now that Maderas has no hold on her anymore, Etna wants to finish this once and for all through battle. After the battle, Maderas begs for forgiveness, to spare his life. Etna doesn't even have time to consider it, because Vulcanus appears and kills him. The Archangel claims demons are the source of all evil and that he will punish them all for the sake of world peace. Etna wants revenge for missing out on killing Maderas. And so they fight. After the battle, a light engulfs Vulcanus, and he dissappears. Vyers appears, assuring them Vulcanus didn't escape. Instead, he will suffer the wrath of the Seraph. Etna starts remembering and she feels more sadness than happiness. Vyers remarks it's because she hasn't fulfilled her promise. And after a moment, Etna remembers what he means... : King Krichevskoy calls Etna to him and asks a favor. If he dies, he wants her to protect Laharl and help him become a great overlord. Etna starts crying as she remembers the promise she made to the Overlord. Flonne tries to console her, but Etna doesn't want to be seen as weak. She may be sad for killing the Prince, but there is no way back. Flonne suggests she can say a prayer for Laharl, for his eternal rest and peace, and Etna agrees. Vyers apologizes for interrupting such an emotional moment, but asks Etna if she isn't forgetting something. Isn't Laharl the son of the mighty King Krichevskoy? Endings Defeat the game normally in Etna Mode. Vyers advises Etna to visit the Stellar Graveyard. Laharl wakes up and Etna is there to greet him. "This is no time to be tired. The Netherworld has gone to hell while you were sleeping..." Maps *Absolute Zero *Endless White *Terrible Cold *Ice Queen *Ice Beast Gate *Frost Castle *Millennium Ice Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Episodes